Inoue Mao
Perfil thumb|Inoue Mao *'Nombre real: '井上真央'''' *'Nombre (romaji): 'Inoue Mao *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yokohama , Japón . *'Estatura:' 158 cm *'Peso:' 41 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Agencia: 'Seventh Avenue Biografia Comenzó su carrera como actriz a los 5 años desde entonces a hecho muchos dramas los espectadores se dieron cuenta de su excelente capacidad para la actuación en la serie War Kids que se desarrollo en los años 1999 y 2003 su fama aumento cuando participo como la protagonista en el drama Hana Yori Dango en el 2005 es considerada como una de las mejores actrices de japon y junto a su compareño y amigo Matsumoto Jun una de las mejores parejas de dramas ella le agradece mucho a su madre por siempre apoyarla en todo ella dijo en un entrevista si no fuera por el apoyo de mi madre no hubiera entrado en el mundo del entretenimiento ella es un gran apoyo para mi. Dramas *Paji (TV Tokyo,2013) *Tokkan (NTV / 2012) - Miki Suzumiya *Ohisama (NHK / 2011) - Yoko Sudo *Juui Dolittle (TBS / 2010) - Asuka Tajima *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS / 2009) *Kareinaru Spy (NTV / 2009) *Anmitsu Hime 2 (Fuji TV / 2008) *Anmitsu Hime (Fuji TV / 2008) *First Kiss (Fuji TV / 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS / 2007) *Hanaikusa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Osama no Shinzo (NTV, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango (TBS / 2005) - Tsukushi Makino *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV / 2005) *Grave of the Fireflies (NTV / 2005) *Home Drama (TBS / 2004) *Kids War Special: Korede Final! Zakennayo (2003) *Kids War 5 (2003) *Kids War 4 (2002) *Kids War 3 (2001) *Kids War 2 (2000) *Kids War (1999) *Children of Promise (TBS / 1997) *Kura (NHK / 1995) *Gakko ga Abunai (TBS / 1992) Temas para drama *Diamonds para Anmitsu Hime Peliculas *King of Apology (2013) - Noriko Kuramochi *The Eternal Zero (2013) - Matsuno (Kyuzo Miyabe's wife) *Play at Tug Of War! (2012) - Chiaki Nishikawa *Rebirth 2011) - Erina *The Last Samurai The Last Samurai (2011) - Chieko Aono *Surely Someday(2010) - Shoko Goto *My Darling is a Foreigner (2010) - Saori *I Give My First Love to You (2009) *Hana Yori Dango: Final (2008) - Makino Tsukushi *Kaidan (2007) - Ohisa *Gegege no Kitaro (2007) - Mika Miura *It Out, Yo! Check It Out, Yo! (2006) - Yui Haebaru Anuncios *PUMA Playtime (2013) *Asahi Breweries Asahi Direct Shot (2012-) junto a Yamashita Tomohisa *Sega Saturn Segata Sanshiro Christmas commercial (1996) *Glico Ice real (2010-) *NTT West FLET (2010-) *Mizuho Bank (2006-) *Eisai's Chocola BB Series *Hana Yori Dango Final *Panky (2007-) *KAGOME (2007-) *Dralion (2006-) *Kateikyoushi no Try (2006–2007) Videos *Kokoro- Kazumasa Oda Premios *'(2006)47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Hana Yori Dango *'(2007)MTV Student Voice Awards:' Mejor actriz *'(2007)U-20 Scholar Idol Ranking Japonés: '''6 Lugar *'(2007)10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Mejor actriz por Hana Yori Dango 2 *(2007)10mo Nikkan Sports Gran Prix''' Mejor Actriz Hana Yori Dango 2 *'(2007)Queen Nail Categoría Actriz' *'(2008)16a Hashida Awards Newcomer Award-' Hana Yori Dango 2 *'(2008)Nickelodeon Kids 'Choice Awards' Mejor Actriz por Hana Yori Dango 2 *'(2009)22a Japan Best Dressed Eyes Awards' *'(2011)Fountain Pen Award ' *'(2011)Elan D'or Awards' *'(2011)Tercero TAMA Film Award '''Mejor Actriz por Oba the Last Samurai *'(2011)35a Fumiko Yamaji Awards Film Award''' Actriz Revelación Youkame no Semi *'(2011)26a Nikkan Sport Film Awards Best Newcomer' Youkame y Oba The Last Samurai *'(2011)TV Navi' Mejor Actriz por Ohisama *'(2011)70aTelevision Drama Academy Awards '-Mejor Actriz por Ohisama *'(2012)Japan 35a Premios de la Academia '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Youkame no Semi *'(2012)Japan Film Festival Theater Personal-''' Mejor Actriz por Youkame no Semi *'(2012) 36 ªElan Doll Premio Revelación' Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1992 *'Estudios:'Universidad de Meiji, la misma que Yamashita Tomohisa , en la facultad de literatura, especializándose en teatro. Escogió chino como segundo idioma optativo en la universidad ya mencionada. *'Comida favorita: '''Natto *'Aficiones e intereses': Basketball, bádminton, Baile japones, música, pintura al óleo golf . *'Idioma:Japones, ingles y mandarín. *'Familia:'Padres y hermano Mayor *'Actriz favorita: '''Otake Shinobu *'Actor favorito:Kimura Takuya *'Color Favorito:' Plomo *Es vegetariana. *Le recomendo algunas dietas vegetarianas a Matsumoto Jun. *Es exigente eligiendo los proyectos que le ofrecen. *Sus pinturas usualmente son de animales y de paisajes naturales . *Su mejor amigo es: Oguri Shun' .' *Adora los animales, tiene un perrito de raza Terrier Boston llamado Hug. *Ella revelo que si no estuviera en la industria del entretenimiento desearía ser una veterinaria . *Hay rumores que dicen que ella mantuvo o mantiene una relacion con su co protagonista de Hana Yori Dango Matsumoto Jun, por su comportamiento cuando están juntos y por su gran química en el drama. *Ella es muy cercana hasta ahora con sus compañeros que participaron en "Hana Yori Dango". *Es una gran fan del manga de Hana Yori Dango por eso cuando le propusieron el personaje ella acepto de inmediato. *Debido a su quimica con Matsumoto Jun las fans los empezaron a emparejar los llaman "Maotsujun" Enlaces *Wikipedia Japonesa *Sitio Oficial *JDorama.com Galería mamo-inue.jpg Inoue, Mao_image.jpeg b3b064c88f7e4155216fbff05d3fe66d1226406309_full.jpg b91e0842927101c5f632c56b795429cf1242957279_full.jpg 1275685689_kinopoisk.ru-mao-inoue-797032.jpg Inoue_Mao3.jpg mao-inoue-15.jpg tumblr_m9sazelA6U1rpgg55o1_500.jpg mao2-4.jpg exile2010_6_24.jpg mao480_large_nocopy.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo